


Underdead - A Undertale AU

by Goldensword330



Series: Underdead - A Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, No Sex, safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldensword330/pseuds/Goldensword330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know the story of Undertale right, will now through zombies into the mix. I have some twist and turns that maybe hard to understand later. But just know that in this story. The zombies are more likely to win then are heros. >:) Be ready for a bad time. -_o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE DEAD AND THE NOT SO DEAD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad grammer. Im not good at checking that but sense no one else is going to write this story I may as will write it. I going to try to fix it throughout time. But stick with it, it's going to get better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editor - The Editor  
> (Makes it so you don't throw up will reading because of bad grammar.)

Our story takes place at the beginning, when everything fell. No one was left. Our city was swarmed by them: undead. Living people, or at least, what was left of them. It was on the news. Everyone was in a panic. My parents ran, so I came with. But during the riots on the street we got separated. I, being lost, decided to run out of the city. I kept running. Past others screaming for help. Meeting undead around every corner. I didn’t care, though. I needed to escape. When I finally escaped the city, I ran up a mountain. I don’t remember what it was called, Mt. Ebott or something. I came a small hole. I couldn’t see the bottom, but I could hear the undead coming up the mountain behind me. I had only one choice: jump. 

Jumping was a bad idea. I fell for a couple seconds, long enough for me to recognize how badly I had messed up. I had no idea that the hole was that deep. I hit the hard ground with a loud thud. I must have passed out for a bit- or rather, much more than a bit- because I woke up with the sun shining down the hole. I could hear the sounds of the undead above me. Groans and moans that would make your stomach turn, especially since they may have consumed some of your friends or family. I looked around at the area around me. It appeared to be cavern with only one way out: up. Well, never mind that idea. I sat up and looked at where I landed. Golden flowers. Weird- but hey, I just escaped the zombie apocalypse, so, not totally strange. I had no idea how I wasn’t dead. I should have been, considering the thickness of the flower bed, or lack thereof. They weren't the healthiest flowers I've seen. Most of them were dying of dehydration. I stood up, causing the flowers to crumple under my feet. My body seriously hurt from the fall. “When was it EVER a good idea to jump down a hole?” I said out loud, pointlessly. I brushed off some of the dust from my sweater and listened. The undead above me groaned some more at the sound of my voice. I started to move forwards when I heard a even louder groan, followed by the sound of pebbles falling. I turned to look up at the hole just in time to see a undead walker fall and land with a loud crunch. Blood and dust flew in every direction from the impact. 

Just what I wanted. I checked the body and found a small knife in a pocket, being careful to avoid the infected blood. Small- but sharp enough to cut through flesh, should the need arise. I stuck the weapon into my sweater pocket. The only other thing I had in there was my small toy heart, which my mother had given to me this year for my birthday. She must have known at some point it would have been handy, but I saw no point in it at the time, other than to give me something to do while not paying attention in school. I exited the cavern and walked down a small cave, leading into another cavern.

This cavern looked exactly the same put instead of a patch of flowers, there was a single flower instead. This one looked a lot more decayed than the other flowers. I stepped forwards into the cavern, looking around to check for undead. As far as I could tell, I was still safe. I watched the single flower bounce ever so slightly in the still air. I, still scared and hoping to find some sort of help, called out into the darkness. “Hello, is anyone there?”

No answer. I began to walk faster toward the flower. I don’t know why but I had a weird feeling- like I wanted to check if it was real. The front of the flower was facing the other way. Being this close allowed me to see exactly how decayed it was. The petals were all ripped and the stem was a ugly greenish-gray color. It also had an unpleasant aroma. You know, that “rotting grass” smell that permeates wherever post-mowing grass clipping are dumped. Well, that would be the closest comparison I could figure out.

I began to reach out to turn it around, my hand trembling as I reached out. That's when the flower did the fastest 180° I’ve ever seen. “GRAAAA!” it shrieked.

I fall backwards onto my butt and scramble backwards in surprise. The flower tugging at its stem, trying to break free from the earth that held it in place. “HOLY CRAP”, I shout. I watch as the flower stops tugging for a second and then completely vanishes. I wait about 4 or 5 seconds before standing up. “The heck was that?” I once again brushed dust off of my sweater and began to walk forwards. Suddenly, I felt something wrap itself around my ankle. I tripped and fell, but I instinctively pushed out my arms in time to break my fall. I flipped over to find that the flower had grabbed my ankle with an equally rotted vine and was now slowly curling its way up my leg. I pull out my knife and began to slash at both the vine and the flower. However, none of my attempts did anything but annoy it. 

It began to make more groaning noises along with a sickening laugh, which quickly turned into a cough that spat saliva and blood in every direction. That's when a shot rang out through the cavern. I dropped my knife to cover my ears, without thinking. I even felt the bullets fly over my leg. I opened my eyes, just in time to see a few vines disappear into the ground.

The distinctive sound of a shotgun being pumped sounded out from my right. “What a horrible creature, hurting such a young child. I'm glad I popped it one before it got you.”


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editor - The Editor   
> (Makes it so you can read and enjoy without throwing up everywhere with the bad grammer.
> 
> Continuing this story like a pleb.  
> i stop writing because I lost the other chapters but Im going to do my best to write them from memory.
> 
> This chapter goes through the whole first part of the game. So it should be somewhat entertaining
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look to my right at the gloved hand held out to me. The owner of said hand was covered in gear, a gas mask on their face. "Argh!" i scramble my way onto my feet and point my knife at them.  
"Oh, I don't blame you. You did just get attacked by a flower," said the unknown shooter.  
"Stay back!" I yelled, trying to sound intimidating.  
"Oh, good GOD, child. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," the person said.  
"J-just stop and-d drop the gun, p-please." I said, stuttering in fear. My hands were shaking so badly that it was a surprise that I was still gripping the knife.  
I heard the clatter of a gun hitting the cavern floor. "There. Better?" They ask, shrugging.  
I let out a huff of breath let my arms drop to either side. I ran over to the shotgun, grabbed the grip, and attempted to lift the heavy firearm. I tugged with all my might, but it was too heavy and it slipped right out of my hands. i fell backwards and landed on the flowers in the middle of the room, dust and sap sticking to my clothing once again.  
"Ha Ha Ha!" I heard from the other side of the room. The person bent down and retrieved the shotgun, laughing the entire time. They began to move towards me. I attempted to escape, but the remarkably sticky sap coating the stone ground prevented me from doing so.  
The person, now standing right over me, held out their hand and said, "Come with me if you want to live."

We walked into a room with a couple levers and barriers surrounding a door in the back of the room. The person headed over to a control panel next to the door, telling me to stay in the doorway.  
A few seconds of silence. "So what's your name, kid?" they ask.  
"Why do you care?" I snap back.  
"That's a weird name. 'Whydoyoucare'. They turn and look at me. I could feel annoyance rising from the person. 'Seriously, though. What is your name?" they asked, a little more angrily this time. i had to think of a fake name, and fast.  
"Toby, my name is Toby. What is yours?"  
"Mine? HA! My name is Toriel, defender of the ruins. I fight the undead as they come down here. Once we get back to my base camp we should be safe, but you have to follow me closely. I have set up more anti-undead traps than I can count, and I don't want you getting trapped down here with them."  
"Um, thanks?" I said, feeling a little bit more comfortable with their presence, due to the fact that they appeared somewhat willing to help me.  
"There. Door's open, come on." They ran through the door and gestured to me to come along. i complied, sprinting after them.

"First trap is right up here," they told me. I heard the familiar groans of undead in the next room, but the groans didn't sound all that human. not like undead humans, but like some sort of different undead.  
"Shh," they told me. "You don't want any that are still roaming to find us."  
The last part was somewhat muffled by the gas mask.  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
They turned towards me, waving their arms frantically and putting a finger to the their mask's mouthpiece.  
"Ohhhhh...." I said, trying to keep quiet that time.  
We took a few steps forwards and, right on cue, I hear a loud croak around the corner.  
"Watch out!" they yelled lunging forwards.  
I turned just in time to see a green and red... ~thing~ fly towards me.  
It hit me with a hard, painful thump, sending both of us tumbling to the floor.  
"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAA,:" it shrieked.  
"AHH! TORIEL! HELP!' I yelled, in panic.  
I heard a loud "Bang once again, followed by another CHANG-CHANG.  
The thing foes flying off of me and I see Toriel rush over to me.  
"Damn this lighting." They reached up to the gas mask and pulled it off.  
"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" they asked me, checking me for injuries.  
I was too shocked to respond. Now that the gas mask was off, I could see her strange facial characteristics. She had a doglike muzzle and big floppy ears, not to mention the fricking HORNS on the top of her head.  
"Your're.... Your're..."  
"A monster? Yes, I am a monster." She grabbed my shoulders and continued to check me.  
"Are you OK?"  
"But... But...." I stuttered.  
"Whatever. We have to move quickly now. They are sure to be on their way by now."

We run through a few more rooms and arrived at a huge hallway. She knelt down next to me and handed me a pistol.  
"Toby, You need to stay here and protect the doorway for a few minutes. I'm going to head down the hallway and open up the door. This is a puzzle of some sort and I need you to keep any undead from getting to me while I do this."  
I nodded and took the pistol.  
"You do know how to fire one right?" she asked me, frowning slightly.  
"Um... I think..."  
"Alright. You only have twelve shots, so make them count." She ran down the hallway.  
"This should be easy. I've played enough FPS games to know what to do," I said to myself.  
A minute passed, and Toriel was still working on the puzzle.  
A short while late, I heard a call from the end of the hall. "Alright, I finished. Come along!"  
"Alright,' I call back. Bad idea number two. I heard groans come from the room that we had just left. I can't say how many, but there were a lot. Terrified, I began to run down the hallway.  
"Holy $#@^!" I heard Toriel shout, looking behind me.  
I turned my head and saw around twenty-five undead monsters pouring through the doorway. "Toby, you got to move now!"  
I heard multiple groans coming from behind me, along with the sound of undead feet dragging across the stone floor. Why was this hallway so long, anyway?! Groans and shrieks chased me as I rushed towards Toriel, who was holding open a small door.  
"COME ON!" she shouts, glancing at the swarm following me.  
I slid through the door and Toriel slammed it shut. we heard the undead hit the door one by one, banding on it in a futile attempt to break it down. We looked at each other and broke down laughing.  
"That was close," I say still chuckling.  
"Your face as you where running down here was hilarious." she said, still laughing.  
"What?! You would be scared to if you where getting chased by undead." I say a little angrily for being teased.  
"I know, but your face was the best. What does scare me, however, is how many there were. I've never seen that many down here all at once. We should get moving; my camp is not much further.  
"So here we are, kid." She showed me through a gateway into a campsite. There was a fire pit and an old, dry stump next to it. Behind that was a boarded up house. 'It's small, but we should be able to fight off hordes if need be. Here, I will show you to where you be sleeping tonight."  
She took my hand as we walked into the house. We took a right and walked down to a door. "You can sleep in here for tonight, if you want." She opened the door and turned on a light. Inside was a bed and a desk. Nothing else. The bed only had a single sheet on it and there was a cell phone on the desk. "I hope you can sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I looked up at her.  
"Thanks," I said. She gave me a small smile and patted me on the head. "I will bring you some food. Don't go to sleep just yet." she walked out of the room and down the hallway, leaving me to explore the room. There really wasn't much to look at in there. The walls were painted blue and there was a very faded carpet adorning the dusty hardwood floor. I climbing into the bed, not realizing how tired I was, fell asleep in no time.  
I woke up to a crash. "Toby! Get up!" I jumped out of bed and opened the bedroom door, just in time to see a undead frog jump at Toriel. She fell to the ground, yelling for me.  
"It's now or never," I thought to myself. I whipped out my pistol and took aim.  
BANG! The kickback startled me. Keeping the gun straight certainly wasn't as easy as Call of Duty made it seem.  
"Agh..." Toriel sighed as she pushed the dead frog off of her. "Good shot, kid."  
I smiled, but that was quickly wiped out by another crash, this one from the dining room.  
"We have no time. Follow me." she retrieved her shotgun and raced towards a set of stairs leading into a basement. I sprinted after her. I found her sorting through some bags, most of them filled with ammunition.  
"Damn it! Where is it!?"  
"Where is what?" I asked. Another crash from upstairs.  
"You don't have much time. You have to get out of here!"  
"What?! B-but I just got here!" I yelled in surprise.  
"I know, I know, but you can't stay here. You have to warn General Asgore."  
"Who is that?" I asked, beginning to panic once again.  
"FOUND IT!" She held up a small key and ran to the back door. more crashes, accompanied by groans this time.  
"Are you not coming with me?" I asked.  
She didn't answer.  
"Toriel?"  
Still no answer.  
"TORIEL?"  
She banged her head on the door in frustration.  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked back at me.  
She holds up her arm, revealing still-bleeding tooth marks and a hint of green spreading from the bite.  
"No... No... You g-got bit?! When?! When did that happen?!"  
"Just now... Upstairs."  
My eyes began to water. "You can't.... You can't turn into one of them." The groans of the undead becoming louder as the horde approaches.  
She stood up with her head looking at the ground.  
"Take the key. Lock the door behind you. Warn Asgore.  
'No... I can't just leave y" she cuts me off and rushes over to me.  
"You will take this key," she places it into my hands, "and you will warn Asgore.  
I look into her eyes as she is telling me this. Knowing full will that I can't argue with her anymore.  
"Ok." I whisper and I rap my arms around her. I feel her shift through my grasp. Then I feel her hug me back.  
"GRAAAAaa" yells a undead flying creature as it enters the room.  
"Go! NOW!" she yells as she shoves me towards the door. "I will defend for as long as I can. Now, go. Warn Asgore. He will know what to do.'  
More undead begin to flow into the room.  
Toriel pulls her shotgun up to her shoulder. "WHAT A PIECE OF ME!"  
I swung open the door. *BANG*! CHANG-CHANG  
ARRRRRGGGGGGGG! *BANG*! CHANG-CHANG  
I close the door.


	3. Not Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to get to here some of the many plot point that I have set up for this story. 
> 
> Also Sans and Papyrus. 
> 
> yea.
> 
> Papyrus in this is very... 
> 
> Yea.

I sat at the door crying to myself for over fifteen minutes. I heard grunts and the sound of blood splattering on the other side of the door for a good 5 minutes. After that, the sounds stopped and everything in the other room was quiet. If Toriel had made it, than she would have been banging on the door.  
My mind wandered for a bit. Did she die to the undead, or did she turn into one?. Or maybe she even took her own life. Any one of those made me sick to my stomach.  
I sat in the silence for a few more minutes. The room I was in was dark. At the other end was a torch and a even bigger door. I didn’t want to move. I wanted to go back. All I had to do was open the door, right? I could look in and see if everything was ok.  
I stood up, mind racing with this new thought. I could see if Toriel was ok. All it would take was a single turn of a knob. I reached out for the door handle.  
I could check on Toriel.  
I grasped the knob.  
If everything was okay, she could come with me. We could get to Asgore together.  
I turned it.  
I stopped.  
But, I thought, what if she’s dead? There would be lots of undead monsters behind the door. Toriel could even be one, for that matter. I didn’t have enough ammunition to deal with the number of undead behind that door.  
I released the doorknob and turned my back to the door.  
SLAM!  
I jumped and turned back around. I didn’t see what hit the door.  
SLAM!  
Something was trying to break down the door.  
GRAAAAAHHHH!  
And it didn’t sound too happy.  
I sprinted down the hallway. Glad I didn’t open the door. If I had I likely would have been dinner, or just another reanimated corpse to join the swarm .  
The banging on the door echoed down the hallway after me as I raced down it, my breath becoming more visible as I moved further down. Was it becoming colder? I reached down towards the door’s handle and pushed. It was a little harder to push than I would have thought, as if something was blocking it on the other side. Suddenly, the door gave, and I landed on a snow poff on the other side of the door.  
“Woah…” I muttered as I looked up to all of the snow and trees. How was there snow underground?, I thought. Maybe I was above ground. The ‘sky’ was bright, as if there was a sun, but it had to only be around 7 o’clock. The brightness level, however, claimed that it was around 2 o’clock in the afternoon.  
I stood up and brushed cobwebs and snow off of my shirt. I hadn’t looked down in quite some time. The sweater was all bloody and torn. I was certain my face didn’t look much better. I picked some snow and let it melt in my hand, and begin to wash my hands.  
How was this even a thing? How did this undead virus (If it was even a virus) begin? Everything was going to hell and I don’t even know what happened to my parent. I checked my pocket for my heart pendent. I pull it out and look at it. Some blood from what I can only assume to be undead was dried on the metal casing. As long as the picture on the inside was safe, I would be okay. I opened the little toy and look at the image on the inside. It was a picture of me and my parent. Some blood had gotten into it but had only taken a little corner of the picture.  
I closed up the pendant and gaze towards the long stretch of snow and tree leading away from the ruins. I couldn’t reminisce anymore. I was going to freeze out here if I didn’t move.  
For some reason the forest unsettled me. Something out here was following me. I didn’t know if it was the undead that was banging on the door from earlier, or if this was completely new. I stepped over a stick that was in my path and after a few steps the damn thing broke in two. It scared me half to death. I whipped my head around to see if there was anyone there, but there wasn’t. I hoped I wasn’t going insane. I ran until I get to a bridge. I didn’t dare walk across it because it look so unsafe.  
I felt the barrel of a gun press into the back of my neck, accompanied by a soft click. My back straightened and I froze. That’s when a deep voice from behind me said,  
“If you want to live you will drop everything you have. Unless you're a zombie of course. Then I blow your brains out.”  
I began to pull everything from my pockets. I dropped my gun, my heart pendent, and my knife. I heard a shuffle from behind me. Then the voice said,  
“Now turn around. Slowly. Any sudden movements and you’ll be dead.”  
I turned around- slowly of course, just like the voice told me to do.  
The voice then said, “ I always like to see the face of my victims before they die. The person pointed the gun at my face. I screamed in fright as I heard gun fire. I felt cold blood run down my face.  
…….  
……  
“Ha ha ha!” I hear. I opened my eyes to see the person rolling around in the snow, kicking and snorting everywhere. I wipe the blood off of my face, only to find that it was clear. I felt anger rise from my chest. I shouted, “IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? WHAT DID YOU SHOOT AT ME?”  
The little man picked himself off the ground, still laughing to himself, and held out a skeletal hand.  
“hi. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. no, i’m not a zombie.”  
“You still haven’t answered my question!” I shouted, still mad and confused about what just happened.  
“don’t worry. it was all a prank. I shot you with some cold water.”  
“Why in the world would you do such a thing?” I yelled back.  
“cause it’s freaking funny,” Sans said as he fell back, laughing once more.  
I stood there watching the skeleton laugh. Why would he do that?. Didn’t he know what was happening? He should be scared, not pulling pranks on total strangers.  
“so kid, what’s your name?” he said, after finishing his giggle fit.  
“Why?” I snapped back.  
“oh come on kid. don’t be so down because of a joke. just tell me your name.”  
“Toby.” I said.  
“toby, huh. i wonder why your parents called you that.”  
Sans gazed off towards some trees as he said this.  
“anyway, you already know me. but i think i should warn you about my brother, too.”  
“Um, what’s your brother’s name?” I asked, feeling my anger slowly falling away.  
“his name is papyrus. he wants to be in RUG,” he boasted, still wearing that slightly infuriating grin.  
“What is RUG?” I asked.  
“oh, RUG is a organization that undyne the slayer runs. it stands for ‘royal undead guard.’ they protect the citizens of the underground from… well… zombies.” He said, still smiling the whole time. “my brother needs to catch a zombie and bring it to undyne, and- no offense- you look like a walking corpse, all right.”  
I shrugged, looking down at myself. Yep, I looked kind of like a zombie. “And who is Undyne?” I asked.  
“Oh yeah, her.” he answered. “undyne is the leader of RUG. She’s captured so many zombies. she’s like, the number one RUGGER.”  
I listened to Sans as he talked about how RUG had been capturing zombies and giving them to General Asgore. I shuddered as a cold breeze rushed through the trees.  
“you look cold, kid. let’s get you back to my house and we can clean you up.” Sans says. “just go over the bridge and we shall be on our way. yeah, just go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody besides very stupid zombies, and the rest of the traps take care of those that get through.”  
He showed me across, but stopped me a few seconds later.  
“SAAAANNNSSSS!!!” A shout echoed from far away.  
“That’s my brother coming down the path now. He may want to capture you. Hide behind that zombie bait over there.” He pointed to a dummy and I ran over to it.  
The dummy smelled like hotdogs. Must be one of the traps. I hear heavy footsteps approach from the distance. Out from the trees popped a tall skeleton.  
He wore a thick ballistic vest. I had no idea why a skeleton would need a vest. They’re undead, right? He had dark green jeans and a pair of army boots. I looked at his face. He had a poorly painted scar on his face. It ran over is left top of his eye to the bottom of it.  
“Sans?!”  
“Yea Papyrus?”  
“Who was with you just know? I heard other voices.”  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
“Course you don’t.” Papyrus let’s out with a puff. “Anyway I heard that we have another hoard coming through. Have you seen them yet?”  
“No, Not yet, but i can keep a look out if you need me to Papyrus.” said sans.  
“YES OF COURSE!” If any Zombies where to come through I want to be ready for them. I must capture a zombie. I must become a rugger! Anyway I must be off.”  
“All right Paps. See ya at home.”  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PAPS!” Papyrus shouted angrily.  
Papyrus snaps around and stomps off into the distance.  
“Anyway,” Sans says once papyrus was nowhere to been seen, “Let me get you to snowdin. We got to get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not up dating in like half a year. It was a hard time to write this chapter. I'd lost the page typed it all out and then lost that one. Then found the old one. "That one wasn't finished" and type it all out again. 
> 
> I like the way this one went though. Feels better.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? If it was cool I'm glad you enjoyed. Next chapter was going to be in a week. I hope. :P


End file.
